Magic in your blood
by Snipe Hunter 98
Summary: I just thought of when I finished reading the twilight series. Well how I know Jake has 2 sisters but what if he had 3. Also the book says his mom died in a car accident but what if she didn't . And maybe more Halloween creatures do exist.R


**O.k. this story I just thought of when I finished reading the twilight series. Well how I know Jake has 2 sisters but what if he had 3. Also the book says his mom died in a car accident but what if she didn't what if she was murdered. And maybe more Halloween creatures do exist. And when Billy told the stories maybe perhaps some Quileute tribe members do have magic in there blood. Who knows?**

Candy [Candace] point of view

March 28th 2009 Museum of Knowledge

Just kill me now.

I mean I love mythical creatures and stuff but I mean come on how corny can you get. Vampires burning in the sunlight….lame!

" would you like to add something?" Mrs. Jennifer asked.

"Yes I would actually." I said I stood up and walked up to the picture of the 'vampire'.

"Well in the picture you can see the vampire burning in the sunlight but why is there to begin with. I mean he knows if he was out there he would melt but he looks almost surprised that this is happening to him. Almost like he was trying to kill him self and why would a 10th grade teacher show us a picture of someone trying to kill them self, unless the teacher is the painter and trying to see the reaction people have when it comes to this sort of thing." I said smiling "Or is she so desperate for attention she needed people to see something she did so she can be praised for her hard work instead of being treated like a pack mule."

Mrs. Jennifer looked pissed and stunned that I found out that she painted it.

It wasn't that hard to figure it out she was a art teacher and she was the one who suggested we see the mythical creature section and instead of showing us a child friendly picture she showed us this.

"Detention Ms. Black." Mrs. Jennifer said while glaring at me.

"Fine with me." I said smiling

"Class let's get back on track shall we." she said

As I started walking I tripped and fell on Seth, my dad's friend's son.

"My bad didn't see you there almost like you didn't exist." Anna smiled and walked off in the direction Mrs. Jennifer walked off in. When I got up I helped Seth up to.

"I'm sorry." I said apologizing to Seth for falling on him.

"That's ok." he said

"Loser." said Amy bumping my shoulder

"Freak" said Jade also bumping my shoulder.

I hated Anna and she hated me too. I think she hate me cause I'm smarter than her or wittier than her. But I know it's not that I'm prettier than her.

She is beautiful. She has blonde hair brown eyes and perfectly tan skin. So she looks different than everybody and boys love different.

Me on the other hand I don't even look o.k.. Since I am half Quileute and half something else, my mom wasn't Quileute and she kind of was a little bit of everything, I have lightly tan skin ,dark brown hair, grey eyes, and I'm a size 0 or a small in everything. I think that's why she hates me cause I'm smaller than her she is more like a size 9 or large. But she is also taller than me I'm only 5'1 ½ and she is 5'5'. Her clones don't like me either they think talk and act like her. They are twins they also have blonde hair and brown eyes but they are more like a size 3 so they don't like me cause I am smarter than them.

"Come on let's go catch up with the rest of the class." suggested Seth. I nodded my head and we caught up to them when Mrs. Jennifer stopped a picture much different then the last. It had a man in his late 40's hunched over a book mouthing the words to him self like he was studying something. He had short blonde hair and looked like he was in some sort of a trance.

"This is a painting of a wizard." Mrs. Jennifer said.

"Wizards are also seen as keepers of secret knowledge and seekers of arcane knowledge and truth, who share that knowledge with their responsible apprentices in order to pass on that precious knowledge they have acquired. They are feared for their power that comes from that knowledge, and revered for their ability with things that others cannot readily understand. They keep alive their 'knowledge trust' for future generations to benefit the community they serve...and they are truly guardians of human ingenuity, and protectors of practical wisdom." said Mrs. Jennifer

"So they wanted to protect knowledge?" Amy asked

"Yes they did. But that wasn't all they did. The traditional role of the wizard is portrayed as prophet, visionary and master of nature's elements. The wizard is the genius who works with nature to transform himself and others...

"What did they look like?" asked Anna always so interested in how people look.

"Well they look like normal people. Until they encounter another mythical creature. That's when everything changes. There eye color goes from normal to an exotic color such as purple, yellow, orange, and in some rare case they will have two colors on each eye. Their hair does the same thing. They then look like totally different people." Mrs. Jennifer said

" How do they become wizards in the first place?" asked Seth.

"The wizard gene is past down generation to generation. But not all of the children get the gene. Some of the children carry different genes or the gene is dormant in them. But most wizards kept themselves a secret."

"What happen to them, I mean if somebody found out what they were?" I asked

"If any old villager found out what they were the would hang throw them down a volcano.

"What if the villager was also a creature?" asked Jade

"If they were on somebody else's territory like the werewolves for example, they would be tore apart." she said

"Why were they so harsh?" Seth asked

"Because they were afraid the wizards would Take over the village." said Mrs. Jennifer

"Hey Candy I think that man over there is starring at you." said my friend Carrie.

He was he looked as if he just found the gold he was looking for.

He smiled at me waved his hand and then he was gone. Wow I have got to stop eating the food dad makes.I probably just imagined it…..right?

**O.k. Hi I wrote this as sort of a writers block door I hope you liked I think I may continue this story…it's all up to you I you review I'll update.**


End file.
